Prosciutto
Prosciutto (プロシュートPuroshūto) jest mniejszym antagonistą występującym w Vento Aureo . Prosciutto jest zabójcą z La Squadra Esecuzioni , a wraz z Pesci, walczy z drużyną Bucciarati w szybkim pociągu do Florencji. Jest on użytkownikiem Standa i z całą mocą starzeje bohateów swoim Grateful Dead by zapędzić ich w kąt. Wygląd Prosciutto to mężczyzna o szczupłej budowie, mający krótkie blond włosy i trzymający je splecione w trzy krótkie kłaki z tyłu głowy. Jego dolne rzęsy są grubsze niż przeciętnie, a jego górne zęby są nieco wyraźne, przedstawiane z lekkim naciskiem, gdy tylko otwiera usta. Prosciutto nosi ciemny dwuczęściowy garnitur z biegnącym wzdłuż niego motywem przypominającym pajęczynę, pod którym nosi jasną koszulę. Prosciutto ma ciemny kołnierz i duży stylizowany wisior na szyi. Osobowość Prosciutto to dość poważny człowiek. Wykazał, że zawsze koncentruje się na swojej misji i przestrzega motta La Squadry, by trzymać się listu, nawet śmiertelnie rannego. Wprowadza to w życie i oczekuje, że jego podwładni również zrobią to samo. Nie toleruje żadnej dewiacji tej postawy, zwłaszcza, gdy pochodzi od jego towarzyszy i podwładnych, a niezastosowanie się do ideału, jak w przypadku Pesci przy jednej okazji, spowodowałoby krótkie bicie jako przypomnienie. Prosciutto jest zazwyczaj bardzo dobrze skomponowane, spełnia wszelkie przeszkody z zimną wydajnością i realizuje swoje cele bez wahania. Adaptacja do anime telewizyjnego rozszerza się na jego powagę, wzywając Formaggio do bolesnego zamachu na niepotrzebną ofiarę i regularnego krzyczenia na Pesci za to, że nie pokazał wystarczająco męskiej twarzy. Pomimo poważnego i zimnego zachowania, okazuje się, że ma nieco troskliwą stronę wobec swoich towarzyszy. Jako przełożony duetu zabójców, Prosciutto często wskazuje na brak pewności swojego towarzysza zabójcy Pesci we własnych umiejętnościach i wielokrotnie próbuje pocieszyć go i przekonać o swoich możliwościach. Ta zależność nie jest jednak bezpodstawna, ponieważ Bruno Bucciarati stwierdza po bitwie z Pesci , że zdolności Pesci są w rzeczywistości bardziej niebezpieczne niż umiejętności Prosciutto. Posiada również silną wolę, jak pokazano, gdy cierpi na niemal śmiertelne rany, które zostały zrobione w kołach pociągu i wykorzystuje ostatnią z jego determinacji, aby utrzymać zdolność Standa w działaniu tak długo, jak to możliwe. Umiejętności Nazwa Standa: Grateful Dead Prosciutto używa swojego Standa Grateful Dead do starzenia się ludzi na dużym obszarze, rozróżniając osoby poprzez prawie nieistotne różnice w ich temperaturze ciała. Historia Jako część Squadra Esecuzioni, Prosciutto i Pesci zostają wysłani za Bucciaratim i jego gangiem, aby schwytać Trish Una, próbując odkryć tożsamość Szefa. Obaj zdołali dogonić Drużynę Bucciarati na dworcu kolejowym w Neapolu, a nawet wsiąść do tego samego pociągu, ale wkrótce tracą ich z oczu. Bez wiedzy Prosciutto, Trish i jej ochroniarze znajdują się teraz w żółwiu bossa, Coco Jumbo, którego Stand, Mr.President, tworzy pokój wewnątrz swojej skorupy. Aby wypchnąć gang, Prosciutto postanawia użyć swojego Standa, Grateful Dead , aby zestarzić wszystkich na pokładzie pociągu, a następnie ukrywa się. To zmusza Guido Mista do wyłonienia się z żółwia, aby powstrzymać starzenie się. Po tym, jak Mista konfrontuje się z Pesci, Prosciutto przebiera się za starca i podchodzi do Misty, aby go starzeć, całkowicie go unieszkodliwiając, a następnie sumiennie strzela w głowę. Pewnie jego zabójstwo, Prosciutto nie zauważa, że Sex Pistols chronił swojego użytkownika, zatrzymując kule. Następnie z grubsza wykłada Pesci na temat credo i determinacji ich grupy w walce. Przypominając sobie, że Pesci wykrył podejrzaną formę życia w kabinie kierowcy, Prosciutto postanawia sprawdzić w środku i odkrywa Coco Jumbo. Jednak Bucciarati zasadzka na niego z sufitu, a Prosciutto zostaje zmuszony do walki na bliskiej odległości. Dzięki The Grateful Dead, Prosciutto zyskuje przewagę fizyczną nad Bucciarati, ale potem capo rzuca się na Prosciutto i odciąga go od szybko poruszającego się pociągu. Prosciutto jest jednak uratowane przez Pesci Beach Boy, któremu udaje się złapać za rękę. Bruno, który chwycił nogę Prosciutto, następnie wykorzystuje Beach Boya, by w końcu doprowadzić do upadku zabójcy. Wyląduje w maszynerii pociągu i jest ciężko ranny, ale zgodnie ze swoim słowem utrzymuje The Grateful Dead. Zachęcony swoim przykładem, Pesci prowadzi walkę. Agonizując, Prosciutto jest świadkiem bitwy Pesci i Bucciarati i wykorzystuje rozproszenie, by zadzwonić do Melone i poinformować go o ich lokalizacji. W końcu umiera z rany wkrótce.